Ðorde “Lazarus” Živkovic
"Healing is possible! Perhaps it is better to wait for death?" -Lazarus Ðorđe Živković, better known as Lazarus, is a playable hunter character in Evolve. An unconventional medic, Lazarus relies on his ability to revive allies who are incapacitated with no health strikes, and death with the usual one strike. This makes him a poor healer with incredible power to sustain a fight. Lazarus can be purchased for the price of 21000 Silver Keys or 1050 Gold Keys. Click here to view his quotes. Biography "Forget healing, resurrection! What kind of medic purposely lets his comrades die? One with a badass gun and the ability to restore life to the dead. Slipping past predators with a Silenced Sniper Rifle and Personal Cloak, Lazarus brings fallen allies back from death – even if they're now technically zombies". http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/medic/lazarus The Celestial Corporation developed the Thanatologists - also known as “Lazarus Men” - as the answer to the Basilisk Soldiers during the First Mutagen War. Their only missive: to raise the dead. Only about 1000 Lazarus Men were ever created, and the Lazarus Device was deemed illegal. Lazarus is a veteran of the first Mutagen War, and possibly the last of his kind. He is a Hub citizen, born on Io, but cannot return, living his life as a renegade. He has an inquisitive mind and a strong obsession with his craft. Personality Lazarus can be considered to have a poor relationship with his fellow hunters due to his curious nature; while it is true that he likes them and wouldn't say no to let them get off of Shear alive, he is equally interested in "Zombifying" them for his experiments, which naturally makes them slightly uncomfortable. Weapons and Equipment 'Silenced Sniper Rifle' Lazarus uses a Dragon Arms LR25 silenced sniper rifle to deal damage. While it is a relatively low damage weapon, its silencer makes it difficult for the Monster to locate him. It places a weakpoint on creatures shot amplifying damage by 1.15x. The target is visualized as a square. * 400 rounds per minute * 1.65 second reload * 25 damage per shot * 10 shots per magazine * Weak points last 10 seconds * Marker multiplier 1.15 'Lazarus Device' Lazarus' signature tool, the Lazarus Device allows him to not only revive downed Hunters, but resurrect dead Hunters too, with a 45 second window after their deaths. Hunters revived from the Lazarus Device do not suffer any strikes against their health, making Lazarus a powerful choice against inattentive monsters. However if an ally dies, they will be revived with the usual one strike, limiting his usefulness. The Lazarus Device can also be used to resurrect fallen wildlife. * Revives in 1 second (revives normally take 3 seconds) * 25 second cooldown * Bodies can be revived for 30 seconds after death (Bucket can be revived 45 seconds after death) by the Lazarus device (there is a 15 second delay before decay occurs, and 15 seconds before the body is too decayed to revive) * A monster taking 1 bite of a body causes a body to decay in 23 seconds instead of 30 * Hunters revived from the downed state receive no strike * Hunters revived from the dead state get one strike * Dying still loses any wildlife buffs and puts class abilities on cooldown According to Lennox, the Lazarus device converts some of the fat in the subjects brain tissue into electricity, turning each neuron into a potentiometer for an instant and kickstarting the body. The effect can cause brain damage over many repeated uses. 'Personal Cloak' Lazarus' personal cloaking device allows him to stay hidden from the enemy Monster, which is essential given that he's likely to be a primary target in the fight. This cloaking device bends light around an electromagnetic field outlining his body. The cloak has a 12 second duration and a 25 second cooldown. * temporarily removes cloak for 1 second after getting hit,shooting or using the Lazarus Device. * while Cloak is active Lazarus heals 40 health per second, and gains a 25% bonus to move speed * While cloaked, footprints and jetpack exhaust are still visible to the monster, limiting the usefulness against attentive players. Class Ability: Healing Burst Gives all your teammates in the area an immediate health boost. * Cooldown: 12 seconds * Range: 30 meters * Heal (other): 500 * Heal (self): 350 * Heal (incapped) 150 Downed: Acthamner Pistol * Used only when downed * 900 rounds per minute * .4 second shot interval * 1.8 second reload * 16 damage per shot * 27 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Remember the Lazarus device can be used on both incapacited AND dead hunters. Always use it instead of the standard revive animation. * Keep your distance. Lazarus is a massive target for the monster, and if he's killed, things will go south quickly. 30 meters is all you need to heal a comrade, further out than that is even better. If the monster gets on you, pop your cloak and re-position to safety. * Lazarus' Sniper Rifle can be fired in rapid succession, but quickly loses accuracy. If you want tightly packed marks or headshots instead of a wide spread, fire slightly slower and aim down the scope. * Unlike other medics, you don't need to worry too much if your teammates take damage and die. Let the monster kill an ally then go after someone else. While its distracted and going elsewhere, cloak and revive the ally with your Glove. * Allies revived by the glove do not have any Health penalties, but have only 80% health. A glove shot and healing burst will bring them to full immediately. * The Lazarus Device has a decent arc, and can pick up fallen wildlife in addition to teammates. Be careful to aim as far away from Tyrants or other dead creatures as possible when using the glove on teammates. * Monsters will often try to eat the bodies of your slain teammates. Do not let that happen! Pester the monster with sniper rifle shots until it moves away, and call on your allies to help keep it from eating. * Be patient when going for the resurrection. Experienced monsters will set up camp close to the body to interrupt Laz's glove. To counter this, wait patiently for your moment and move in quickly when the monster is distracted or forced to retreat. Coordinated teams can do enough damage to make a camping monster pay dearly for a strike, making Lazarus effective without ever using his glove at all. Weaknesses * Without his glove, Lazarus is a sub-par hunter and a worse medic. Manipulate his circumstances and you will deny him any chance to be useful to his team. * If you can focus Lazarus down successfully, you will find yourself in a very strong position to win the game. Try to catch him out of position. ** Good Lazarus players will make that task very hard. The other option for permanent progress is to kill a hunter and either consume his corpse (preventing resurrection) or play out the timer for the body to decay. ** If you don't think you have the health for a sustained fight, just take the trapper down and skedaddle. While you won't get a strike, the dome reset will give you breathing room to grow stronger. * Feeding Speed is a strong perk to have against Lazarus, as it will allow you to rapidly devour bodies, sometimes even sneaking through enemy fire. * Abilities that emit fire or webbing are capable of revealing cloaked players. This also applies to Lazarus. ** The Meteor Goliath is a strong pick for keeping Lazarus visible due to the frequency of its fire abilities. * Behemoths have strong potential to pick Lazarus out of the fray or isolate a corpse with Rock Wall for easy feeding. * An excellent way to catch Lazarus out is to walk away from the body and then immediately leap back, pummeling the area around it. * Even if you don't think Lazarus is anywhere nearby, get into the habit of eating hunters you kill. Not only is this a good source of armor and energy, Lazarus has 30 seconds before the body decays - just enough time to wait for the monster to wander away, sneak in, and resurrect them. Relationships with Other Hunters * Hyde: Lazarus and Hyde fought together at the Battle of Sabah and have formed a strong bond since joining with Cabot's team. * Griffin Hallsey: Griffin was initially afraid of the revivifier that Lazarus carries but the two have warmed to each other with Griffin dispelling the rumours spread about Lazarus by the younger team members. * Henry "Hank" Allen: Hank is rather friendly towards Lazarus, admitting to Caira that he "likes him just fine". However, he shares the concerns of the other crew members about the revivifier. * Ida Lennox: Unlike other members of the team, Ida not only shows interest in the revivifier but, much to Lazarus' surprise, also a deep understanding. Larazus seems excited to have a team member with such an understanding in thanatology. * Bucket: Lazarus is interested in Bucket's mentality towards death. Bucket on the other hand is one of the few hunters that has no concerns regarding the revivifier, even going as far as to be impressed that it works with his chasis. * Alex "Slim": They seem rather passive towards each other, though Slim is still somewhat disturbed by him. * Maggie: Lazarus shows interest in Daisy and in turn Maggie appreciates him keeping Daisy alive. * Khovalgy "Crow": Lazarus is interested in his SinoZoo Neotenic Stimulator. * Torvald Stavig: Torvald has more experience with revivifier than most of the crew of the Laurie-Anne, having a Lazarus Man aboard his former ship, the Ajax. As such, Torvald is more comfortable with the device. However, Torvald has concerns after his last encounter with the Lazarus Men, stating the former failed to save the crew of the Ajax to which Lazarus assures him he will prove to be a better man. * Abraham "Abe" Presley: Unlike many other members of the team, Abe is disturbed by the revivifier, even going as far as to offer to purchase a med gun for Lazarus to use instead. However, Lazarus believes Abe is stupid, joking with Crow about using the SinoZoo on his small brain. * Aleksey Markov: Lazarus is somewhat irritated with Markov's tendency to rush into battle, claiming that he should charge for revivification at this rate. * James Parnell: Parnell is mistrustful of Lazarus, looking poorly upon Lazarus' ideas of studying the resurrection of a monster aboard the Laurie-Anne. However, Lazarus is also worried about Parnell's overuse of his rage trooper suit, stating that the overuse of either the suit or the revivifer could have serious repercussions. Screenshots 2K EVOLVE E3 Character Lazarus2.png 22Lazarus.png 2K EVOLVE E3 Character Lazarus1.png 1-lazarus-v-kraken.jpg 2K EVOLVE E3 CombatLazarus1.png 2K EVOLVE E3 CombatLazarus2.png Videos Evolve - Inside Look -- New Hunters & New Gameplay-1 Trivia * Lazarus bears a slight resemblance to Grigori Rasputin. * Lazarus' name is a reference to Lazarus of Bethany, a character in the Gospel of John who was raised from the dead. This is further supported by the fact that he can revive allies from death. * According to a conversation between him and Cabot, the Lazarus Device is DNA encoded to him to prevent reverse engineering from rival companies. * Lazarus constantly seeks to use the Lazarus Device on a dead monster to study a living specimen. This idea is frowned upon by his fellow hunters, particularly Parnell. Markov even states the there would be no need to tell Parnell if he did resurrect a monster, due to the destruction it could cause on board the ship. * Lazarus bears the Djed symbol on his shoulders instead of the cross worn by other medics. The Djed is an Egyptian symbol that represents Osiris, the Egyptian god of the afterlife and the dead. * The actual name of the Lazarus Device is the Revivifier. * Lazarus' revivifier has absolutely nothing to do with his pale skin and it's certainly not keeping him alive. He's just Serbian and doesn't tan. * Lazarus' last name is Serbian and comes from the first name "Živko" which in turn comes form "život", which literally means "life". * Previously the Lazarus glove would revive a downed or dead hunter with no strikes. The change, giving them a strike after resurrection from death, severely limits his usefulness. References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Medic Class